In a refrigeration system, various types of hoses are in common use. Typically, such a hose has a male or female fitting on an end thereof. The bidding on each end may be two male fittings, two female fittings, or a male fitting and a female fitting on opposing ends of the hose.
A service technician deals with compound gauge hoses. These hoses come in multiple lengths and generally are color coded. With the color coding, the technician is able to determine if a hose is a low side hose or a high side hose or the charge hose. The gaskets found in these hoses are required to prevent leakage from the hose and keep the desired refrigerant or other fluid within refrigeration device or system.
Sometimes a gasket gets blown out of the hose, whether it is done by accidental, by equipment malfunction or by another circumstance. A gasket can also get torn or ripped, or just wear out. Whenever a gasket fails to meet its required duty, it needs to be replaced.
Due to the tight fitting of the gasket within the hose, it can be very difficult to replace the gasket. It is quite common to ruin more than one new gasket in an attempt to replace an old gasket with a defect, which prevents the hose from working properly. If a device or tool can be developed to facilitate insertion of a new gasket within a hose, great savings of time and gasket expense can occur.
A common tool is designed to only install one size gasket when more than one size gasket is standard in the air conditioning or refrigeration industry. The container is also only designed to hold one size gasket.
The overall shape of this service tool makes it difficult to store within a pocket of a tool bag making it less accessible when needed for use. Most tool bag pockets are designed for rounded tools such as screw drivers or for plier handles. While the service tool is used by an actual service technician trained to fix air conditioning systems and refrigeration system, it is likely that the technician tends to place this tool in a coat pocket or a pants pocket. The points of the common prior art device are dangerously sharp making reaching into that pocket for the tool a very hazardous situation.
It is still far less expense to replace the gasket than it is to replace the hose. Yet, nobody sells a tool, which facilitates replacement of a gasket in a hose. Thus, it becomes clear that it is very desirable to have a tool which facilitates replacement of the gaskets in a hose. A gasket installer wrench needs to be more practical, less expensive to manufacture, extremely useful and easier to use.